Bei Mir Bistu Shein
by MunchyLevelShenanigans
Summary: "W-w-what in the world are you d-doing America!" The blonde nation that led the other in the dance continued to sing the lyrics, completely ignoring Germany's question. -Germany X America-


Hey! Okay so I recently got nostalgic when I found the CD case of an Andrews Sisters CD anthology. I looked up a few songs on YouTube, and I came across one of my favorite, "Bei Mir Bistu Shein"! When I saw the little blurb on the comment about its history, you wouldn't believe what I found. Apparently when the record first came out, it was quite popular in Nazi Germany, but when it was discovered that it was written by Jewish people, it was banned, however people still smuggled the records into Germany! Ludwig must've had a thing for the Andrews Sisters, huh? XDD Either way, enjoy!

* * *

**Title:** Bei Mir Bistu Shein

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance | General

**Summary: **"W-w-what in the world are you d-doing America!" The blonde nation that led the other in the dance continued to sing the lyrics, completely ignoring Germany's question.

* * *

Germany couldn't help but hear the music spill out of the house as he opened the door. The sounds reverberating off the walls were unpleasant to think about. It was strange honestly. The American told him to meet him at America's house, correct? They needed to sign documents today, so it was to only be a diplomatic meeting. So why was America playing music at all?

However, the blonde nation did have to admit that the music itself, though very loud, was very nice. The instruments were obviously from a swing band. The brass instruments such as the trombone and trumpet were a dead giveaway. The women singing in harmony only added to the jazzy melody, making it the kind of song you wouldn't mind getting stuck in your head all day long.

As he stepped into the brightly lit foyer, he began to recognize the beat and rhythm. He was even familiar with the women singing. The song was much too memorable for the nation, and Germany was beginning to feel a bit dumb for not being able to name the song right off the bat.

He walked into the living room, placing his jacket over a chair. He then noticed that the CD player wasn't on. A blonde brow shot to his hairline as he approached the device and examined it more closely. He confirmed after a moment that the contraption was indeed off.

_So where is that music coming from?_ The blonde thought as he glanced around. _And where is America?_

Germany walked around the house, trying to locate either answers to his questions. He came to the old sitting room (that honestly hadn't been really used for over 40 years) and finally saw the old music player. A record spun in circles as a small needle glided over its surface and played the music. The tall nation stared at the old record player, wondering where it came from.

He walked closer to it and found the knob that controlled its volume. The music was turned down considerably, but was still loud enough that you could still comprehend the lyrics quite well even if someone was talking. Germany tried to read the name of the song on the record's label, but it was spinning too fast for him to actually read it. He was tempted to stop the thing entirely, as the song's name was beginning to annoy him. He should know this song. He owned a record of it once, didn't he?

As he reached a hand out to stop the record player for a moment, a loud banging sound was heard.

"Hey! Why'd ya turn it down? That was the best part!" Germany glanced behind him to see America standing in a doorway that opened to a set of stairs going up to who knows where. Well, that answered Germany's other question.

"There you are America. I was wondering where you were."

"Don't turn it down! Turn it back up! Quickly before the song ends and I have to reset it!" The American whined.

"Well hello to you too." Germany made an irritated expression at the blonde who was across the room. The German crossed his arms and continued to stare in aggravation at America. The song soon came to an end and the needle lifted up in the air, while the record continued to spin in circles. America groaned loudly.

"Aww man…" He walked over to the record player and passed the German nation without so much as a look back. Germany was offended to say the least and whirled around to confront the American. However the sound of the record playing again and America's voice stopped him from lecturing.

"Of all the boys I've known, and I've known some…" Germany listened carefully as America sang along to the song, his voice harmonizing with the women singing perfectly. Germany couldn't help but become mesmerized by the little show he was getting.

Suddenly America slipped his hand around the German's waist, and then carefully intertwined his fingers with Germany's. They two nation began to spin around the room to the slow beat of the song. Germany blushed profusely and began to stutter.

"W-w-what in the world are you d-doing America!" The blonde nation that led the other in the dance continued to sing the lyrics, completely ignoring Germany's question.

"Bei mir bistu shein, please let me explain, bei mir bistu shein means you're grand!" The chorus continued while the two danced in circles in the sitting room, narrowly missing furniture. Germany wanted to stop this nonsense and just get these documents signed so he could leave the infernal nation who suddenly caught dance fever. However, after some time, he just finally gave up on trying to get away from the American's grip.

Germany admitted long ago that he couldn't dance, so as it were, the taller nation kept his blushing face to the ground and watched his feet, taking great care to not step on America's feet as he lead the dizzying waltz around the room. Germany was taken by surprise as America pushed him away spinning then brought him back, placing that ever annoying hand on his hip. The tall nation's face was beat red when their chests bumped into each other. All the while, America continued to sing the song happily.

The song when into a trumpet solo and America decided to finally address the German he was practically holding. "Recognize the song yet?" Germany tried to think coherently at he tried to remember the songs name. He hummed to the tune as he racked his brain to come up with a name. "Seriously, you don't remember? I gave you a record of it in 1937. You and your people loved this song!" America continued proudly.

As the chorus picked up again, Germany's mind finally threw an answer at him. He started to chuckle, and America, who began to sing again, looked at the German curiously. "I was actually trying to figure out the name of the song earlier, believe it or not. No wonder I couldn't figure it out. The record was sold under a Germanized title, _Bei Mir Bist Du Schön."_

"Well close enough… but yeah, it's the Andrews Sisters singing _Bei Mir Bistu Shein._ This album made me fall in love with those girls. They got pretty popular after the record's release." America stated proudly.

He began to recall the moment he met the three women, all dressed in outfits resembling military uniforms. His mind must have gone on auto pilot as soon as they shook his hand, because the next thing he knew all three of them bopped him on the nose. Of course they would forgive him later but at the time, America was pretty confused and embarrassed.

"So I've heard. Unfortunately a year later the record was ban from Germany and we didn't get much of the Andrews Sisters after that." Germany remembered reading about the banning. The record itself was shunned from the nation because of its Jewish heritage. However Germany did secretly hide it while the war was going on.

Of course after the war, America found the dusty record somewhere in Germany's basement and proceeded to send him a shipment of every Andrews Sisters record that ever came out for him to listen to. It was a nice gesture, but America had forgotten that Germany's record player broke in Berlin, so the records would also collect dust till Germany finally had enough money to purchase his own player three years later.

As Germany finished the nostalgic memory of bringing out boxes of records to listen to, the song's finale played and America sang out the last lyrics in a loud voice. "So kiss me, and say you'll understand!"

Then America kissed the German nation abruptly as the song died out and the needle swung in the air, leaving the record to continue its dizzying dance. Germany froze as lips made contact. It was like the hamster working his brain stopped, got off the wheel, wrote his resignation letter, grabbed a suit case and fedora, and just left all within the time span of the short five second kiss.

"Wanna listen to some more records?" America asked as he broke away. Germany was still frozen, refusing to move an inch. Suddenly, his brain seemed to reboot itself, and he blurted out an answer.

"Yeah."

"Sweet! I'll go get some more records from upstairs!" America let go of the taller nation and raced up to the attic with a beaming on his face. As he stomped his way up he called back, "I hope you like Frank Sinatra!"

Germany had to use all his mental power just to get him self to the couch and sit. He stared idly at the record player. It still continued to spin in circles waiting for the needle to be placed down so it could play its music. The German obliged and got up, slowly lowering the needle towards the vinyl record's edge. Soon the music began to flow through the room once more.

The blonde nation then glanced at his brief case, which he had set near the player when he walked in. The paper work could wait for at least a few more hours, right? In the mean time he'd listen to some more swing music for a while with the enthusiastic American, but only because he had asked.

Well, that's what Germany would tell himself for the next couple of hours at least.

* * *

I hope you liked it! You can look up the song on YouTube, however you need to type down "The Andrews Sisters" along with it because a lot of people have sung the song.

And as always, I'd like to thank my beta, HanakoAnimeaddict, for correcting my story. You're the best!

P.S. Also no translation notes! Yay!


End file.
